The note
by sha01001
Summary: What happens when Akihito leaves his through feelings and goodbye to Asami in a note. AsamixAkihito. Complete. Warnings Bondage, misuse of a wooden Spoon, Airplane smex.


Title: The note  
Pairing: AsamixAkihito  
Rating:M

Summary: What happens when Akihito leaves his through feelings and goodbye to Asami in a note.

Disclaimer: All reconisable viewfinder characters belong to Yamane Ayano  
warnings: Slight bondage and evil use of a wodden spoon

A/N Please excuse any spelling and Grammer mistakes I am in need of a new Beta. So I do appologise and hope youe enjoy reading.

Asami,

For the longest time I have been hiding deep within, my true feelings. I feel like my heart is being torn from chest. There is turmoil in my mind that I can not seem to quell. I have been so lost for so long. It is like I am floating in the dark. But now I am about to be free. The truth is that Asami … I love you. Though I know I am only your toy, I owe it to myself to tell you the truth. So I leave you this note with goodbye … forever.

Akihito

Akihito slowly placed the pen down onto the table. He read over the note several times to make sure it was right and partially in hope that the yakuza would come and stop him from leaving. _Like that will happen_ Akihito thought as he read the note one last time.

He sighed and placed the note down onto the table. He had had a hard time admitting his feelings; he had always denied the lingering feeling just underneath the surface, and now that he had finally admitted it to himself he felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Only to be left with harsh pain in his heart. A deep longing he new would never be filled.

He had fought Asami every step and always refused to back down to him because he new that if he gave the man his heart it would bleed from the words Asami was guaranteed to say. That was until Asami made his mind go blank with the amazing sex and he hated that. He hated that the man was able to make him completely forget about everything. He would argue with the yakuza on everything and his stubbornness and pride refused to allow him tell the older man how much the cold shoulder really made him feel.

Putting how he was feeling down on paper made them feel real to Akihito. It meant that he could not deny it and the same went for his saying goodbye. It was the hardest decision he had ever had to make. But in the end he could not stay with the man when he new all he was seen as was the yakuzas fuck toy. His pet. To Asami he was something that could be thrown away as easily as a cigarette butt when he eventually got bored and Akihito new he would. He meant nothing to the older man. _There is no worth in you. _Asami had told him.

Akihito new that he was being a coward he new he was running away, however, he could not allow the yakuza to break him. Yes he had admitted his love for the yakuza and it was for that same reason that he had decided to leave. How could he stay and have Asami tear his heart apart. Asami was incapable of love and knowing that his feelings would never be returned would eventually break him. He new this Akihito rationalised.

He felt a sharp pain in his heart as he picked up the bag that he had packed for himself. He brought little two cameras the beloved camera his father had given him, his first camera. He also had the viewfinder that Asami had given him for his birthday on the condition that he didn't use it to take pictures of Asami's work and a picture of Asami he had taken the first time he saw him he did not want to be weighed down. They were his most prized possesions

He made his way slowly through the small apartment saying goodbye individually to each room he had grown to love. As he stopped at the make shift darkroom he felt another twinge of pain in his heart as he saw the pile of cameras sitting on the shelf it pained him to leave them behind but he new it was for the best. As much as he loved all his cameras, leaving them behind was a sign to Asami, though Akihito did not realise it, that his heart was not ready to leave that deep down he wanted Asami to stop him. As he opened the door he took one last glance at the table, which held the note and his phone and whispered to the empty room. "Goodbye Asami. I really do love you".

With a sad smile and as tears begin to fall from his eyes he flips off the light switch and closes the door to a quite click.

Asami set in the chair behind his desk listening to a report Kirishima was giving him on a rival group trying to make there way into his turf. However his mind kept wandering to a certain young photographer. Lately Asami had found that his mind would drift to the young photographer more and more. He found himself longing for the boy. The softness of his hair as he platted his fingers through it, the warmth of his lips and tongue as they kissed passionately to illicit moans from said boy, and the sweet intoxicating smell that would always linger on his clothes after his encounters with the boy. The boy had slowly made his way into the older mans mind and heart.

"Boss?" Kirishima called as he noticed that his boss did not seem to be paying attention to what he was saying.

"Keep a close eye on them and report to me the moment they begin to make a move. And send someone in there. I want eyes in the inside. Is that clear?"

"Yes boss" He replied bowing deeply and leaving the office. Asami set there for a few more minutes before sighing and calling for his car. As he made his way down to the limousine he ordered his driver to take him to Akihitos apartment.

It was two in the morning when the limo pulled up to the front of Akihitos apartment block. Stepping out of the car Asami exhaled the grey smoke as he looked around, snuffing the cigarette butt out with the toe of his shoe. As he made his way up the steps to the boys' apartment a light breeze blew over the stray strands of hair that were hanging loosely from his slicked back hair. When he reached the door he pulled a small knife from his pocked and began to pick the lock. He realised that the door was unlocked and panic immediately took over him his entire body froze as fear settled in. Something the yakuzas had not felt since the Hong Kong incident.

He opened the door slowly and found that there was nothing out of place from the little apartment. _We'll at least he has not been kidnapped. _The yakuza thought knowing that his little kitten would not be taken without some sort of a fight. _So why was the door unlocked. _He wondered knowing the boy would not forget to lock it.

Asami made his way to the boys room toeing off his shoes as he went, half hoping that he'd be there. The other half knowing he wouldn't. He slowly opened the door to find it empty. His heart gave a painful jolt. _Where could he be? Why am I so worried? I should not be worried like this. Emotions are a weakness? Aren't they?_ The yakuza thought on this for a few moments. Hadn't his strive to protect Akihito made him extend his hand further over America and Europe and put a tight clamp down on Japan. Hadn't his fear that something might happen to the kitten make him build his organisation more. Make it impossible to break. If he thinks about it his business has been thriving since he met Akihito. _But that can't be why my business is doing so well? The only reason I'd have to do this was if …_The yakuza stopped before that thought could go any further.

Asami scanned the surrounding area with eagle like eyes. His gaze fell on Takaba's phone sitting on the table. The yakuza walked over to it and picking it up noticed the note underneath it. Flicking on the light so he could see better he set down in the nearest chair and began to read the note. He was not sure which shocked him more Akihito saying that he loved him or saying goodbye. After a view minutes Asami pulled his mobile from his pocket and called his bodyguard. Akira picked up on the second ring.

"Yes Boss" he answered.

"I want you to find out where Akihito has gone to and as soon as you find him report to me. You have an hour." Akira shivered at the calm tone in his Bosses voice he new he'd be at the bottom of Tokyo bay in the next two hours if he did not find the boy.

"Yes Sir" he said and the line was disconnected.

Asami put his phone back in his pocket and set into the chair pulling a cigarette from the back he placed it in his mouth inhaling deeply. _Maybe its time I am honest with Akihito… and myself. _He thought as he took in the small apartment.

Akira looked over to wear a tall balding man stood leaning against the body of a taxi. He read through the description that he had gotten from another source who said that Akihito had been seen getting into a cab driven by this man.

"You Daichi" he asked in an almost snarl.

"Who wants to know? If ya a cop get lost I want nothin ta do with ya." Akira sighed at the mans vulgar language.

"I am looking for someone I believe that you gave him a lift sometime recently." He answered wanting to get this over with fast. The smelling coming from the man was making him nocuous.

"How the hell am me suppose ta know all the buggers I drive around this place" He asked with a sniff. Getting aggravated Akira held up a picture of Akihito.

"Him I want to know where you drove him to"

"I ain't tellin ya shit" the man said again. Getting thoroughly pissed Akira took a deep breath to calm his anger.

"I'll make it worth you while. I'll give you 10,000 yen to tell me where he is."

"Fancy guy like you with his fancy suite can come up with more then 10,000 yen. What da ya think I am I ain't telling ya unless ya offer something betta got that." Thoroughly pissed at this stage Akira grabbed the driver by the neck and threw him against the car bonnet squeezing tightly.

"I'm sick of your fucking shit. Tell me where he is or I'll snap you neck got that.

Asami still sat in Akihito's apartment. Looking at his watch he realised that Akira was ten minutes late in checking in. Reaching for his mobile to call the bodyguard it rang jut as his fingers touched it.

"Did you find him" he asked after seeing Akira's name flash on the screen.

"Yes boss he's in Tokyo International airport"

"Call the airport and have them freeze all outgoing flights. Also find out where exactly Akihito is and report back.

"Yes Sir" Came the reply and he hung up. Asami stood from his chair relief filling over him. He stepped out of the apartment and made his way down the waiting car.

"Airport" he said simply as he slid into the back of the car. _Akihito I'll never let you leave you are mine._

This is the final boarding call for flight DL618 to Mexico. Will all reaming passengers please make there way to Gate E36?

Akihito sighed deeply picking up his bag and making his way through the terminal towards the gate. As he walked up to the gate and gave in his boarding pass his thoughts were filled with thoughts of Asami. He kept reminding himself that it was for the best.

_This is the best way for me to move and leave him behind. Even if it does feel like my heart is being … no I'm not going to think about that … I'm putting him behind me … And it's not like he cared for me anyway … He's sure to have any amount of lovers he could have … That's right he had no feelings for me. He has never cared about me. Well except that time in Hong Kong. __After Akihito had been shot on the boat, Asami had immediately gotten him off the boat and to a hospital. He had spent everyday day in the hospital barking orders and reassuring Akihito that as soon as he was realised he would take him back to Japan. But a soon as they got back Asami had reverted to his old cold self._

Akihito let out another deep sigh sitting back into his chair. Taking a deep breath Akihito tried to will away his thoughts of Asami.

Asami walked through the airport, bodyguards in toe, with an air of superiority around him. As he looked around that airport he was pleased to see that the place was in an uproar, with a lot of disgruntled travellers. _So all the flights are have been frozen … Let's hope Akihito is still here. _

As Asami made his way through the airport as he walked Akira walked up to meet him.

"Report" was all he said.

"Yes Sir. I contacted the director and was able to persuade him to freeze to flights however …" he stopped speaking unsure if he should continue.

"Go on" Asami said quite annoyed.

"Well he refused to tell me about Takaba-san." At this Asami clenched his fists. Nodding his head Asami made his way towards the managing director's office. As he made his way up in the elevator the yakuza thoughts once again switched to the young photographer.

_What was he thinking? Does he think he can really escape from me? Not possible. I'll sure make of it. Maybe I should just keep him tied to the bed. That will solve all my problems. And if I have to chase him to another country well that's just the more fun for me when I get to him. _

Asami smirked thinking of all the ways he was going to punish his kitten when he got him back. The elevator dinged and Asami snapped back to reality. Stepping out he made his way down the hall towards the office at the end.

Taking a deep breath to calm his anger Asami barged through the double oak doors not bothering to knock. Sitting in a high back cushioned chair behind the large wooden desk sat a short, bald, rat of a man.

"A…Asami-sama". The man paled as he saw the hulking yakuza in front of him. "What a p…p… pleasure." He stammered almost falling off his seat in his rush to bow. Though this made little difference as the man was now hidden from view by the desk in front of him.

"Mr. Diego the last time we met I seem to remember you begging me to lend you quite a generous loan which you have not completely paid back yet." Diego now began to turn a slight green colour.

"Ah. Yes me ...Well…umm… Thank you Asami-sama. I will be sure to do anything I can for you. Please just let me know."

"........1. Takaba-san. Akihito." he asked annunciating each word.

"Ah well you…you see its company policy not to give out that information." The director was now shaking at the murderous gleam in Asamis golden eyes.

"The last time I checked I _**owned**_ this company and have connections with every major airline. So it seams to me that what the policies happen to be are up to me. Do you not think so?"

"Eh… eh…eh…"

"If all you are capable of saying is eh then maybe I need to rethink our arrangement." Asami mussed.

Akihito checked his watch. _What the hell is taking so long we were supposed to have taken on 45 minutes ago? _He had been getting quite anxious for a while now and could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. It felt like there was a dark creeping around him and the longer he spent sitting there the more it seemed to grow.

The cabin doors open and Akihito, like everyone else, turned to see who had come on board, wondering if it was because of this late passenger that the plane had been he saw the Armani suite worn by the man with the golden eyes his heart stopped. Sinking down in his chair he prayed that Asami would not see him. Unfortunately for him Asami was walking down the same aisle he was in. _Shit why is he coming down this aisle? Shouldn't the rich bastard have a fucking private jet? Or at least travel first class. And why the hell is the bastard going to Mexico anyway?_

Asami stopped right in front of the young photographer who seemed to be trying to disappear into his seat. Asami pulled him up by the arm and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey what the hell are you doing" Akihito demanded embarrassed out of his mind as he was hauled up the plain with everyone staring at him.

"Shit Asami, I'm not kidding, put me down." Asami brought him through to first class, which was completely empty, at threw him against the bathroom door. Pinning him there he bent down to whisper in his ear.

"Is that the way you should speak to the man you're in love with." Akihito froze in his futile attempts to push the yakuza away from him at looked up to see Asamis smug face. Akihito cursed himself. _Why didn't it dawn on me that he had read the note? What do I say now?_ Akihito did not have to think long because Asami crashed his lips onto the shocked photographer. It was the most passionate, searing, take your breath away kiss Akihito had ever had.

"Asami" he finally breathed as there lips parted leaving a trail of salvia between their lips.

The yakuza began to lift Akihito's shirt as he crashed their lips together once again. He slowly began to rub his thumb over the boys' sensitive nipple causing a sweet cry to fall from his mouth.

"Ah…Asami…stop" he panted as Asamis hands began to move downwards into the boys belt buckle. Slowly Asami began to leave a trail of kiss marks down Akihito's' neck as he pulled his trousers down revealing the boys already hardened shaft. As he took the length it jumped between his fingers. As he slowly began to stroke up at down it he was rewarded with deep throaty moans from his young lover.

"Ah…Asami…haa...haa" Asami flicked his thumb over Akihitos slit causing him to arch his back.

"Oh gods Asami" he cried. Asami continued his ministrations on the boy. Pulling a small bottle from his pocket Asami poured some of the gel onto his fingers before circling the boys' portal.

"Nh Asami…sto…teas...haa"

"Say Asami please fuck me" the yakuza smirked watching as the boy pushed back trying to impale himself onto his fingers.

"Nh…No" Akihito protested refusing to degrade himself anymore then he already had. Asami bent his head down and began to play with one of the sensitive nubs. The extra stimulation was too much for Akihito. He desperately needed the older man inside him.

"As…Asami…ple…fuck…me," he begged desperate.

"See that wasn't so hard" Asami said plunging his fingers deep into the boys searching for his sweet spot.

"Oh fuck yes." He cried as Asami began playing with his sweet spot. Akihito was now completely oblivious to everything that was going on. All he was aware of was the pleasure. He just barley registered being flipped over and Asami's fingers been removed. He whimpered at the loss of sensation before gasping as he felt Asami plunge into him right to the hilt.

"Oh…god…Oh fuck…Asami…harder" he cried as the yakuza began to thrust in and out of him in a vigorous way. The photographer could feel his completion coming. Asami continued to hit his sweet spot over and over again. Making the boys cry become louder and more extreme.

"Agh" he cried at the top of his lungs as he shot his seed into onto the bathroom door. The wet he felt shoot inside him alerted him to Asamis release.

While Akihito was trying to catch his breath Asamis fun rang. Picking up on the second ring he answered with a view yeses before hanging up.

"I have to get to the club. Hurry up and get dressed I'll take you to the penthouse" he said while tucking his shaft back into his trousers. It astounded him how the man had stayed fully clothed while he was completely naked.

"Why he hell should I go to your penthouse you damn yakuza" the boy argued.

" Oh" Asami said raisin an eyebrow. Don't you want to talk about your note" Akihito opened his mouth to speak but closed it again unsure of what to say. He was unsure how to act knowing the man new his feelings. Scrambling around to finish getting dressed the boy followed him out the curtained door. Right to wear all the passengers were still sitting. Burying his head in the yakuzas back he made his way towards the plane door. He had completely forgotten they were on a plane. _Shit I'll never be able to live this down _he thought_._

They left the plane and he noticed the smug look on Asamis face.

"Damn bastard. Why did you have to do it to me on the plane? All those people they… they." He stopped not wanting to think about what does people heard.

"It's not my fault you can not be quite during sex." He said lighting up a cigarette.

"Pervert" was all Akihito replied.

Back on the plane the stewardess came on over the intercom.

"Mommy why was that big man hurting the smaller one"

"They were…wrestling," she said. Still in utter shock that she had quite unwillingly heard the wildest sex of her life.

Asami stepped into the penthouse looking around for his pet. He heard noises coming from the kitchen and made his way towards the door. He found Akihito setting the table two bowls of miso soup in his hands. Placing the dishes down on the table Akihito looked up when he felt someone's eyes on him.  
"What are you doing" he asked as he watched his boy turn red from embarrassment.  
"I was hungry so I decided to make food. I figured I should make some for you. Damn bastard." he muttered growing even redder. The older man just smirked and moved to take a seat at the table. Inwardly he was reeling with joy that Akihito had gone through the trouble of cooking for him.

Akihito lay naked face down on the kitchen table the remains of the dinner on the floor… Spread eagle, each arm and leg tied to one leg of he table, orcing his ass to stick up into the air. Asami stood behind him looking over the glistening, soft, silky skin. He looks so edible like this. Asami thought. Leaning down Asami swept his tongue in a long stroke up the boys' spine. Aki involuntariy shivered as he felt the hot tongue move down his body. The feeling of Asami's tongue was beginning to make him aroused. He could feel himself hardening against the table.  
Asami licked his way up to way up to Aki's neck were he began to nibble lightly on the collarbone eliciting a sweet moan from the photographer. Smirking Asami clamped his mouth onto his neck, sucking hard for a view moments leaving a red mark on his neck.  
"Asami untie me." the boy demanded his breath beginning to hitch as Asami moved his hands down from the ass shoulder to cup his ass squeezing lightly to receive another moan.  
"Why would I do that? Your being punished remember." Asami continued to squeeze his ass running his thumb around the boys twitching hole leaving more kiss marks down the boys' spine.  
"But…mmm…I mean…nh…Asami…" Akihito tried to make Asami understand but it was hard to think when you had a sex-crazed yakuza fondling your ass.  
Asami pulled away walking over to the cutlery drawer. Pulling it open he took out a large wooden spoon before returning to the table.  
"Asami…W…What are you going to do with that?" he asked nervously a hint of fear entering his eyes. Asami didn't reply but moved to place the spoon against the delicate behind giving the photographer a clear idea of what his intentions were. Aki took a deep breath bracing himself for the blow.  
Whack  
Akihito screamed at the blow. A searing pain shooting through him.  
"Asami you bastard!" he yelled only to be hit once again with the spoon. Asami placed the handle of the spoon threateningly to Akihito's tight passage.  
"Now Aki name calling will only add to your punishment." Smirking Asami swiftly brought the spoon back down Akihito's ass, it was beginning to turn a pink colour.  
" For your punishment today there are some rules you have to follow. If you don't well…" Asami trailed of, finishing his comment by hitting Aki once more with the spoon. Akihito began to whimper as the heat rose up in his backside. He was no longer aware whether it was from the pain, or the pleasure that was making his cock begin to leak.  
"Rule number one." Asami began. "You're not allowed to speak unless I give you permission. The only things I want to hear from your mouth are your sweet moans."  
Whack  
"Rule two." he continued. "You are not allowed to fall asleep. It will receive three strikes every time you do."  
Whack  
" The final rule, is that you must do everything and I mean everything that I tell you to do. Is all that understood?"  
Whack  
Akihito whimpered, he was sure that his ass would be raw by now. He still managed to nod his head none the less. Satisfied Asami placed the spoon on the down on the table before beginning to sooth the burning ass with his tongue.  
Asami began to thrust his tongue into Aki's tight twitching hole, enjoying the moans that came from his lovers' lips.  
Asami moved up to steal a kiss from the boys dry lips. Both tongues immediately began to fight for dominance the older mans quickly winning out. They kissed deeply both tongues tangling together. Asami only pulled away when he felt the photographer needed air.  
Akihito barley had time to catch his breath before Asami once again stole his lips. When he pulled away again the boys lips where bruised slightly.  
Asami thrust two fingers into the red lips. Akihito taking the hint began to suck hungrily on the fingers. Swiping his tongue over them. Akihito looked up into the yakuza's eyes, his mind was beginning to fog over and he was beginning to loose coherent thoughts as he looked into lust filled golden eyes.  
Asami pushed a finger into Aki's hole and began to stretch it.  
"Ah Asami" he called as Asami added another finger and began to make a scissoring motion hitting Aki's sweet spot as he went. His right hand slid over the boys thighs gripping the dripping cock roughly. He began an even stroke that matched those of his fingers.  
Aki had completely lost himself in the double stimulation. It was the only thing he could think of. The stimulation though was not enough for him. He wanted Asami to fill him. To feel the yakuza buried deep inside him.  
"Agh Asami… Ple… please...I" he trailed off unable to form the words in his hazy mind.  
"What is it you want Aki?" he asked seductively continuing to thrust his fingers into the hole.  
"I … mmm. You… I want you… your…cock…please" he barley had the words out when Asami thrust his hard leaking length into him right to the hilt.  
"Oh gods… Asami…yes" he screamed tilting his head back. Asami took advantage of the position to gain a searing kiss from the panting young man. Asami moved slowly at first, wanting to hear Aki beg. The sound of his voice, as he begged Asami to fill him, always sent him into ecstasy.  
"Asami…faster… move faster." the boy finally screamed. Asami smirked at how wanton Akihito was. He obeyed his lovers begging, thrusting faster and harder into him. Asami once again took hold of the weeping shaft and matched his thrusts. He could feel that the photographer was coming but would not let him come that easily. He let go of the shaft as he slowly bent down to Aki's ear whispering seductively.  
"Ask me for it Akihito." the boy underneath him panted as he tried to understand what Asami had said. The only thing he could think of was the cock thrusting deep inside him and the friction he needed back in his own cock.  
"Please…let me…cum." he panted when Asami's words finally penetrated his fog filled mind. Asami felt himself ready to come at those words and quickly moved back to grip the boys cock.  
"Oh…God Asami… I … I'm coming…Agh…ASAMI" he screamed coming over the polished wood table and Asami's hand. A few thrusts later Asami came spilling his seed into Akihito.  
Pulling out Asami heard the soft snores coming from the now sleeping boy. Smirking Asami looked over the boy. He decided to let him sleep. Asami untied him before making his way towards his bedroom, the sleeping photographer in his arms. The boy was curled into his chest and looked so cute Asami couldn't wait to continue the punishment. Placing the photographer on the bed Asami pulled the blanket over him before making his way towards the bathroom.  
After a quick shower Asami moved to his closet to find some toys for the rest of Akihito's punishment. Pulling open one of the drawers he pulled out two vibrators. One very large that Asami had had shaped after himself and another one with five round balls each one slightly bigger then the last. He then moved to another drawer a pulled out a paddle and a cock ring. Smirking, as ideas of how he could use these came into his head, he moved towards the bed were the sleeping boy lay.  
Akihito was lying on his side the blankets having fallen to just below his waist. He had one arm behind his head and the other was hanging loosely over the side. His mouth was slightly open and was still red from the fierce kisses Asami had given him earlier. The mark Asami had left on his neck earlier stuck out against his pale skin.  
Turning him onto his back Asami took in the view of all the kiss marks that ran up the boys' spine. He then rubbed the paddle against Aki's ass before bringing it down with a swish. The photographer jumped awake in shock screaming out every swear word he could think of. Looking into Asami's eyes he could feel the anger building in him.  
" ASAMI WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERTED..." he trailed off when he noticed that Asami was wearing nothing but a towel. His muscled body standing out against the white towel were Aki could already see the beginnings of the mans arousal.  
"Forgetting our rules already?" he asked. "Do you want a reminder" Akihito looked confused, he wasn't sure what Asami was talking about. Realisation dawned on him as he thought back to the kitchen episode and the paddle now Asami's hand.  
"No." he muttered in a barley audible voice.  
"Good now lets see. That's one slap for speaking out without permission when we were in the kitchen, another one for speaking out just now and three for falling asleep. You already received one spank for falling asleep so that leaves four more." Asami watched, as Akihito's face became fear ridden at the thought of the spankings. It made him unbelievably aroused. Pushing Akihito back onto his belly Asami picked up the paddle and placed it to the boys raw behind.  
"One" he said swiftly brining the paddle down.  
"Two" the photographer screamed out in agony.  
"Three" he whispered soothingly.  
"Four" Aki could feel his arousal growing.  
"Now I want you to spread your legs for me pet" Akihito seemed to think twice about saying anything. He turned onto his back spreading his legs and keeping himself slightly elevated so as not to irate his backside.  
"Stroke yourself." The shock in the boys' eyes caused the yakuza to chuckle.  
"What?" he asked. He was sure that he had heard Asami wrong, the man cold not possibly be telling him to masturbate in front of him, could he?  
"Aki you have to do everything I say. So stroke yourself." He whispered close to his ear sending shivers down the boys' spine.  
Akihito gulped then spread his legs wide gripping his quickly hardening length and began stoking it slowly. He let his head tilt back against the headboard. He let a moan escape his lips as he felt Asami's eyes on him. Moving his other hand up he began to suck on has middle finger before swirling it around his one of his nipples, pinching it as it began to harden. Aki let has mind wander to one of the many sessions he and Asami had had. Remembering the older mans touch as his strokes became more urgent as he found himself nearing completion. Bringing his hand once more to his mouth he sucked on the three fingers before pushing them into his passage. His moans grew in volume as began to fuck himself at the same pace he was stroking himself.  
"Put on the cock ring." Asami ordered. The boys eyes opened in shock as he looked to wear Asami was pointing.  
"Asami...No please..." Seeing the glare Asami through him Akihito picked up the ring and slipped it on. Stopping himself from coming.  
"Now use the vibrators the ball one first." Akihito inwardly groaned, it would be torture to have that in him and be unable to come. But he knew things would be worse if he didn't. Slowly Akihito began to push each of the balls into his passage. Asami watched with lust filled eyes. As Akihito pushed the final ball in Asami pulled out a small remote. Pushing a button he watched as Akihito arched his back.  
"Oh god Asami its...its to much...turn it off" The yakuza smirked as he watched the boy thrash on the bed.  
"Not yet, you still need to put the other one in"  
"No I cant...Please...Asami...I cant" he begged shaking from his dyer need to come.  
"You can either put it in yourself or I'll do it for you. Either way it will be put in." The boy whimpered at this he spread his legs wider picking up the vibrator only to find his arms to weak to hold it.  
He looked up Asami with pleading eyes. His cock had began to strain against the ring. Asami seeing the boys pleading eyes picked up the other vibrator and pushed it slowly into the boy.  
"Ah...Asami...Ple...I ...can...I need..." All coherent thoughts left the boys as he felt the vibrations from both vibrators. Akihito gripped his shaft in both hands trying to bring himself release.  
Just as he was about to burst with need Akihito felt both hands being pulled away and his lips being taken in a bruising kiss. The older man looked down at the flushed boy. Akihito was panting heavily his weeping shaft bouncing against has stomach. He looked so faceable (huh?) right there that Asami could not hold himself back anymore. Pulling the vibrator out he pushed himself into the boy. The boys tight ass and vibrations from the vibrator still in him bringing him to his limits in minutes. Pulling the boys legs over his shoulder he reached over to the boys weeping shaft pulling off the cock ring and stroking the boy in time with has thrusts.  
"Oh gods...Asami...faster...ahh...I cant hold...Ahh...RYUCHI" he screamed, his hot seed spilling over both chests and Asami's hand. The boys ass clenched almost painfully and Asami came a few thrusts later. He collapsed on the boy for a moment before pulling himself and the other vibrator out.  
The boy lay panting on the bed as Asami made his way to the bathroom coming out a moment later with a damp cloth. He wiped both himself and Akihito off before climbing into the bed and pulling the exhausted photographer to his chest. Pulling the blanket over them Asami felt Akihito snuggle up to his chest.  
"I love you." he whispered softly. Asami kissed his forehead smiling slightly.  
"I love you too." he whispered just as softly. The boy smiled as he fell asleep on his lovers chest.

A/N So I spent ages trying out different styles of writing this and this is what I came up with so please let me know what you think.

10,000 yen is about 65 euro and about 93 dollars


End file.
